The day I met Ritsu
by Retrohigh
Summary: This is a prequel to another story that I'll write after this one. Better summary inside!
1. The meeting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own K-On and I never will.

_Hey guys and gals! This is my first fanfiction and before we get started I want to tell you a little something about this fanfic._

_If you notice Zen will probably suffer from the perfect guy OC and Thats fine because he is supposed to in this story. Why you may ask? Because this is a dream Zen is having and he knows nothing of K-On or who Ritsu is, because of this I won't be using the honorifics that the Japanese use or anything like that but don't you worry once I post the sequel I promise that won't happen. You may also notice that Ritsu isn't like her normal self because like I said, Zen knows nothing about Ritsu so I am technically making up her personality as I go. Now as for critique I want you guys to critique me as hard as you possibly can even if you think you sound mean go right ahead since I think that the harder the critique the better I'll learn. Anyway on to the story!_

Zen had just finished applying for a job at Cannon Sam Studio which is a gaming company._ Man that interviewer was a real pain in the arse. Not only is that a pain in the arse but not thinking to bring my car is as well _Zen looked at his feet and just kept walking towards his house

"Come on Rola time for our morning walk." A dog, A yorkie to be exact, barked happily and ran up to Ritsu "Well I can see someone is pumped up today." she giggled and put the leash on her dog and walked outside.

_But hopefully they call me soon otherwise I'd have to live off the money Derrick gives me and I'd rather not do that since he would think I'm just mooching off him. _Now Zen being deep in thought and looking at his feet obviously wasn't looking where he was walking so he smacked against a pole and it made a pretty loud bang. This made Ritsu look over towards the loud sound and She saw Zen on the ground "Come on Rola we gotta see if that guy is alright." She ran over to him with her dog in tow "Hey you alright?"

Zen groaned in pain and opened his eyes "Yeah yeah I'm fine." His vision was blurry and he couldn't see very well but he did see that it was a girl who had asked him that "Hey mind helping me up?" "Sure." Zen pulled on the pole while Ritsu pulled on Zen's arm "Thanks." he shook his head and his vision returned "W-W-Wait you're Ritsu Tainaka! The drummer from K-On! Oh my god I am a huge fan of you guys!" _Wait how could he be a huge fan if we only played in an all girls school? Wellll I guess he could have gotten one of our records when that record company approached us. _"Uh thanks but since you know my name and I don't know yours. Mind telling yours?" "Oh right where are my manners? The name is Zen Takido. So what are you doing right now?" "Hmm? Taking my dog Rola for our morning walk." she said pointing to Rola "Is it okay if I join you?" "Sure I don't see why not." she went back to walking and Zen followed her.

_Okay now I know this is a short chapter but this is mainly just a test to see how you guys like it and so I know if I should continue it. Stay tuned for the next chapter and remember to critique me as hard as you can._


	2. How about a date?

**Disclaimer:** _I dont not own K-On! and I never will._

The two had been walking for a while "And after Eric had finally hacked into his computer he put the files in his computer and let's just say Richard was pissed." they both laughed At Zen's story "Sounds like you had a lot of fun at Full-sail." "Oh immensely." they walked in silence for a bit before Zen spoke up "Hey Ritsu?" "Yes?" "I know you probably get asked this a lot by your fans and whatnot but I was kinda wondering if you'd like to get some dinner or something sometime."

A very faint blush appeared on Ritsu's face "A-a-a-are you asking me out on a date?" She said a bit surprised "Y-yes." Ritsu smiled and the blush went away from her face "Why sure-." Ritsu stopped after she realized that he never told her his name "Ya know you never did tell me your name." "Oh right were are my manners? My name is Zen Risamo." *Risamo? Could he be related to? No couldn't be.* "You aren't by any chance re-." "I know what you're going to say and yes I am related to Derrick Risamo." "Wow must be pretty weird to have a famous relative anyway I was going to say why sure Zen I'd like to go on a date with you sometime." she said smiling at him "Great! What time would be best for you?" Ritsu put a finger to her chin and thought about that question "I think about eight thirty would be best for me and even though you didn't ask I'll say it anyway. I'm free on Saturday." "So Saturday at eight thirty it is then! But for now how about I walk you home? " "Sure Zen I'd like that." she said smiling once more.

_**RitsuxPianoxObsession **_Glad you like it and I'm sure you'll love the sequel as well!


	3. The date!

**Disclamier: **_I do not own K-On! and I never will._

Zen quickly got dressed in his best shirt and made his hair look respectable *Ooooo I can't wait until eight thirty!* he looked at his watch *Though its only eight twenty-seven right now so I should probably try to hold in my excitement until then.*

Ritsu had just finished putting on the rest of her make-up and looked up at the clock that hung on her wall "Eight twenty eight. Zen should be here soon." she giggled slightly "I feel kinda weird dating such a hardcore fan like Zen but I also kinda like it since we have at least one thing in common so far."

Brang brang! Brang brang! Zen's alarm clock went off he went out of his house, got in his car, and drove to Ritsu's house *Finally the date has started though it will really start once I pick up Ritsu.* Zen chuckled *I wonder why a star like Ritsu chose me over many others who probably asked her out...Ah well best not get into detail*

Ritsu once again looked at her clock "Ah looks like Zen will be here any minute now." and that he did because Ritsu heard her doorbell ring and she walked over to the door and opened it "Wow Ritsu you look beautiful." she blushed "Oh stop it Zen and you don't look half bad yourself either." he took her arm in his and walked her to his car and opened her door "Ma'am." Ritsu giggled "Well aren't you quite the gentlemen." "I am to please." Zen said with a slight chuckle. He walked to the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat *Where should I take her though? We never really specified where we would want to go so I guess I should just surprise her* Zen thought after he started the car and began driving to their destination . *I think I'll just take her to dinner since there isn't any movie I wanna see in the theaters* he thought as he drove *But what restaurant should I take her to?* Zen made a note inside his head and "wrote" fancy restaurant names on that note.

Ritsu looked over at Zen *He seems to be in a pretty deep thought...wonder what he is thinking about*

*Okay the Copper Angel it is then* luckily they were already close to the restaurant so Zen didn't have to drive that far to get there "Well here we are Ritsu." she looked at where Zen had taken and a surprised look cam across her face "T-T-The Copper Angel? Can't you only get in here if you make a reservation?" she asked with worry in her face and Zen just chuckled "Ritsu have you already forgotten that I'm related to Derrick Risamo? I can get in anywhere without a reservation." he parked and exited his car and than walked over to Ritsu's door and opened it for her.

She exited the car and look at the restaurant still having a worried feeling. Zen could see this and asked "We don't have to go in if you don't want." "No no its not that, I'm just worried about how you'll convince them that you're related to Derrick." Zen chuckled once again and pulled his phone out "Speed dial number two will solve that." he took Ritsu's arm in his and walked in.

Once inside Zen walked up to the waiter and said "I'd like a table for two please." the waiter simply looked up at him "Do you have a reservation?" "No but I think this will get me in regardless." Zen pulled out his phone and pushed the two "So you put Derrick Risamo in your contacts? Whats that gonna do?" Zen grinned and pushed the call button "Hello?" "Hey Derrick its me Zen and I'm trying to into the Copper Angel but the waiter is keeping me away." "Why are you trying to get into the Copper Angel?" Zen lowered his voice to a whisper "Because I'm on a date with Ritsu Tainaka." "Nice! Put the waiter on." "With pleasure, here Derrick wants to speak to you." he said holding out his phone. The waiter scoffed and said "I bet he does." he took the phone and said in a mocking voice "Hello Derrick." "Why are you holding up my brother when he has a date with Ritsu Tainaka?" The waiter immediately got a surprised look on his face once he heard it actually was Derrick Risamo "I-I-I-I'm so sorry sir I didn't know." "Then are you going to let them in?" "Y-Y-Yes right away sir!" he pushed the call end and gave the phone back to Zen "Right this way sir." he said as he began walking towards a empty table "Told ya so." he said in a whisper to Ritsu before he guided them both to where the waiter had seated them. He placed the menus on the table "Your waitress will be with you shortly." he said and walked back to his post "Guess I got lucky that my date's brother is Derrick Risamo." Ritsu said smiling "And get lucky you did because not only that but you can whatever you want and how much you want because its all on me." Ritsu looked at Zen "Are you sure? Isn't that a bit to expensive? Because I'd rather you not go broke just because of me." "Don't worry about the money I got that all covered." she looked at Zen again and shrugged her shoulders "If you say so." they both looked over the menu.

A few hours had passed and they had finished their meal and had left the restaurant "The night is still young Ritsu...Is there any other place you'd like to go to?" Zen said as he was driving the car to no place in particular. Ritsu put a finger to her chin and thought about that question "How about we just go to the park and talk like we did yesterday?" "Okay." Zen drove towards the park and they exited the car once he parked in the parking lot "I also got something I wanna show you here." Zen said as he took Ritsu's arm in his once more and led the both of them to Derrick's and his secret spot "What is this something you want to show me?" "Its Derrick's and me secret spot and before you ask yes it is actually a secret spot because no one but us have found out about it." "What is it? A tree you can climb on and see the entire park?" she said in a mocking voice "No quite the opposite actually." *So its underground? I hope not.* They finally reached the secret spot "Well here we are!" Ritsu looked at what was in front of her and was blown away by how beautiful the scenery was "My god how are you and Derrick the only ones that know about this?" Zen let go of her and walked over to the crystal clear waterfall "Guess we just lucky." Zen blushed slightly and asked "Hey Ritsu do you know how to dance?" she too blushed slightly after Zen asked her that question "O-Of course I know how to dance." she continued blushing as she walked up to Zen and they both danced the night away.


	4. The lake

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own K-On! and I never will_

On an extremely hot day Zen was inside and cleaning the dishes that he used to eat his breakfast *I should see if Ritsu would like to go to the lake* he pulled out his phone and called Ritsu's number "Hi Zen." "Hey Ritsu do you want to go to want to go to the lake today?" "Sure Zen and should I bring my swimsuit incase we decide to go swimming in the lake? After all it is pretty hot outside." Zen blushed as he thought about seeing Ritsu in a swimsuit "Sure so get ready to go and I'll pick you up soon." he hung up and walked into his room "I might as well put on my swim trunks right now because either way we'll wind up swimming." he took his swim trunks out of his drawer and put them after doing so he walked outside to his car and drove towards Ritsu's house.

Ritsu put her swimsuit in a bag and soon after heard her doorbell ring *Ah there is Zen now.* she picked up the bag and opened her door "Wow Ritsu you look great today!" he said after seeing her in a purple tank top and mini skirt and she giggled and said "Thanks Zen." they both walked over to the car and got inside. Zen started his car and began driving towards the lake "So have you ever been to the lake before Ritsu?" "Not recently but the girls and I did go there a week before we graduated."

Zen parked his car and they both got out. Zen opened up his trunk and pulled out two lawn chairs "So we can relax after we've gone swimming and what not." the two walked down beside the lake and Zen set up the lawn chairs "I'm not in a swimming mood right now so I think I'll just sit here and tan for a bit." Ritsu said, lying down on one of the lawn chairs "Alright." Zen walked up to a tree and hung his shirt on one of the branches. Ritsu looked over at Zen *Wow not only is he rich and related to Derrick he also has a nice body* she blushed after thinking this and looked away.

Zen walked up a little platform that was one the same tree he hung his shirt on "Hey Ritsu, watch this!" he got a running start and grabbed hold of a rope that was hanging there. He let go of the rope once he was over the water and did a backflip off the rope and into the water. "Nice one Zen!" wanting to use the rope herself as well, Ritsu went behind a tree and changed into her swimsuit.

She too walked up the platform and jumped off the rope, landing in the water with ease "Nice Ritsu though not as amazing as me." she playfully slapped him "I could a backflip off the rope if I really wanted to." "Oh really now?" Zen said trying to provoke her to try "Of course." "Then will you do it right now?" "Are you challenging me Zen?" "Maybe." "What will I get if I win?" "What do you want?" Ritsu thought about that before answering with "You gotta come with me to Yui's birthday tomorrow." "That isn't so bad." "Dressed in one of my old K-On! outfits." Zen grinned and said "Now that is a challenge I can't help but accept." Ritsu swam out of the water and went back up the platform "Ready to lose Zen?" "I should say the same to you as well." she giggled and shook her head before finally jumping onto the rope and doing a way better backflip then Zen had done.

Zen's jaw dropped open in surprise *Damn! That was an amazing backflip!* Ritsu popped up above the surface "Told ya so." "Well I'm a man of my word but first do I get to at least pick or will you?" "I'll pick."

The two got out of the water and sat down on the lawn chairs "So Zen what would you picked had I not done a better backflip then you?" *S-Should I tell her? Or make something else up* "A kiss from you." was what Zen wanted to say but because it was only their third date and it wasn't time yet for that kind of thing he said this instead "I would ask for you to embarrass yourself somehow." she once again playfully slapped him "Well tomorrow you must come with me to Yui's birthday while wearing one of my old K-On! outfits." "I know I know and like I said I'm a man of my word so I'll keep that promise." Zen grabbed Ritsu's hand and the two sat in the lawn chairs while watching the sunset "Ready to go home Ritsu?" "Yep." they both got up and changed out of their swimsuits and back into their normal wear. Zen folded up the lawn chairs and and put them back in the trunk before getting into the driver's seat and driving Ritsu home.

_One more chapter after this and I'll make Zen wake up in the next story._

_Until then Retro out._


	5. Broken heart at a birthday

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own K-On! and I never will._

_Warning! Warning! This chapter contains a small rape scene and some language so if any of that offends you then please don't read this chapter and just wait until I make the sequel.  
><em>

Zen was inside Ritsu's house waiting for her to pick what outfit he was going to wear to the birthday "You find one yet Ritsu!" "Yeah I'm coming down now!" she exited her attic and walked out to her living where Zen was sitting "Here ya go." "So I have to wear your no thank you outfit?" "Yep." Zen sighed, walked into her bathroom, changed into the outfit, and walked back out. Ritsu laughed seeing Zen in her outfit "Oh come on shouldn't this be enough embarrassment?" "Sorry sorry just couldn't help myself. Oh wait one more thing!" she took the hair band she wore when they did that song out of her pocket and put it on Zen "There we go!" she laughed once again and Zen groaned "Can we just get this over with?" Ritsu nodded still laughing and got in the driver's seat of Zen's car while Zen got in the passenger side. She started the car and drove off to Yui's house "Looks like the rest of the girls are already here." Zen once again groaned as Ritsu parked on the side of the road in front of Yui's house. They both exited the car, walked up to the door, and rung the doorbell. Yui came to the door and opened it "Ritsu! Z-." she stopped once she saw who was with her "Uhhh Ritsu, whose this?" "This is Zen but he lost a dare and has to wear my old no thank you outfit." "Um okay." they both went inside "Mio! Mugi!" Ritsu ran over and hugged her two best friends "We haven't seen each other for a long time!" "Yeah thank god for Yui's birthday." Mio said "So I assume this is Zen?" she giggled and Zen blushed "Yep and like I told Yui he lost a dare so he has to wear my no thank you outfit for Yui's entire birthday." "The entire thing!" "Yep." *Oh great if I didn't hate it enough already* "Hey Yui where should I put your gift?" "Just put it on the table." Ritsu nodded and did what Yui said.

Zen sat on Yui's couch while she was opening "Meet me in Yui's room Zen." Mio whispered in Zen's ear and walked inside Yui's room *Why would she want to meet me in Yui's room? Maybe she wants to surprise the girls with something and needs my help with it.* Zen got up from the couch and walked inside Yui's room "What did you wa-" Zen stopped mid-sentence when he heard the door shut behind him and was pushed onto the bed "M-Mio! What are you doing!" "Well just like Ritsu I think your pretty cute but because you're dating her you'll never accept my request to go out with you." she jumped onto and Zen and held his arms down "So I'll need to make you see that I'm better then Ritsu." she began kissing Zen and forced her tongue inside his mouth by pinching his arms each time he tried to resist her. She let go of Zen "Stay still or I'll go out there and say you tried to rape me." she took her shirt off before holding Zen back down and kissing him again. She put his hands on her bra hook "Un-do my bra." "N-No!" she pinched his arms again and Zen cringed in pain "No way am I doing this to Ritsu!" she pinched even harder and to shut Zen up again she started kissing him again. Zen couldn't take the pain any longer and started to un-do her bra.

He didn't get very far before Ritsu came into the room to ask Zen something "Hey Zen Mugi wants to know where you-" She stopped seeing what he was doing "Zen! Mio! What in the world is going on here!" "R-R-Ritsu I swear it's not what you think!" "Oh is that so? So I'm just seeing you kissing Mio and trying to un-do her bra?" "She forced me to!" "Oh yeah blame it all on Mio. I'm sure she had everything to do with this." Mio hopped off Zen and ran behind Ritsu "H-H-He tried to rape while all I wanted was to surprise you guys with something "What! You bitch! You pushed me onto the bed and made me do this!" "Shut up Zen!" She stormed out of the room and Mio stuck her tongue out at him while she picked up her shirt and left.

*That little bitch! I thought she was the shy one!* Zen got up from Yui's bed and ran outside "Ritsu wait!" he said as he ran outside just Ritsu was about to take his car home "Please just listen to me." she slapped him and it wasn't playful at all .

_Kinda of a abrupt ending wasn't it? Ah well like I said it is a dream and most dreams always have a __ abrupt__ ending to them._

_Stay tuned for the sequel which will hopefully be a lot better than this one.  
><em>


End file.
